


A kiss on the stomach = so sweet

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Small gesture, great meaning [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Toru has a bad day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Jeder hat mal so einen Tag, an dem einfach nichts klappen will, mach dich nicht verrückt deswegen. Wir haben uns doch eigentlich eh getroffen, um deine neuen Filme zu schauen, oder?“, lenkte der brünette Bassist mit beschwichtigendem Unterton ein und neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, musterte seinen Freund mit abschätzendem Blick. Wenn Toru erst einmal schlechte Laune hatte, dann war es immer reichlich kompliziert diesen wieder davon herunter zu kriegen. Das wurde ihm auch sogleich bestätigt, als nur ein undefinierbares Brummen auf seine Worte folgte und der jüngere musste sich ein aufseufzen verkneifen. So hatte er sich den Abend wirklich nicht vorgestellt gehabt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss on the stomach = so sweet

„Okay, ich hab offiziell die Schnauze voll für heute! Kann doch alles nicht wahr sein…“, keifte Toru sichtlich genervt und stellte sein Instrument mit einer ruppigen Bewegung in den Gitarrenständer neben seiner Couch, von welcher aus der Bandjüngste das Schauspiel mit hochgezogener Augenbraue verwirrt beobachtete. Na gut, der ältere hatte heute wohl wirklich nicht den besten Tag erwischt, um seinem Kollegen eine Idee für eine Melodie zu ihrem neusten Song vorzustellen, da er sich erst öfters verspielt hatte und schließlich auch noch eine Saite an seiner Akustikgitarre gerissen war. Da er nun aber nicht mal das Kabel für den Verstärker seine E-Gitarre hatte finden konnte, war dem Bandleader nach der Gitarrenseite nun auch der Geduldsfaden gerissen und nun stand er mit vor dem Brustkorb verschränkten Armen mitten im Raum, mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck und sicherlich weniger netten Gedanke. Ryota war nicht schlüssig, ob er nun mitleidig oder belustigt darauf reagieren sollte – letzteres würde allerdings weniger gesund für ihn sein.  
 

„Jeder hat mal so einen Tag, an dem einfach nichts klappen will, mach dich nicht verrückt deswegen. Wir haben uns doch eigentlich eh getroffen, um deine neuen Filme zu schauen, oder?“, lenkte der brünette Bassist mit beschwichtigendem Unterton ein und neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, musterte seinen Freund mit abschätzendem Blick. Wenn Toru erst einmal schlechte Laune hatte, dann war es immer reichlich kompliziert diesen wieder davon herunter zu kriegen. Das wurde ihm auch sogleich bestätigt, als nur ein undefinierbares Brummen auf seine Worte folgte und der jüngere musste sich ein aufseufzen verkneifen. So hatte er sich den Abend wirklich nicht vorgestellt gehabt.  
 

„Na los, setzt dich hin. Vielleicht hebt ein guter Film deine Stimmung ja wieder.“, versuchte Ryota es von neuem, nicht gewillt aufzugeben, und griff nun sachte nach dem Handgelenk des blonden, um diesen durch leichtes ziehen zum Hinsetzen zu bewegen. Allerdings stieß er dabei auf sofortige Gegenwehr und bekam auch noch ein leises Knurren zu hören. Mutierte der Bandleader etwa gerade zu einem bissigen Haushund? Auf einen Wadenbeißer konnte der brünette gerade allerdings sehr gut verzichten.  
 

„Ich wollte dir doch nur kurz die Melodie vorspielen. Wie kann man für sowas simples zu blöde sein? Vielleicht habe ich über Nacht spontan vergessen wie man Gitarre spielt.“, brummte Toru und meinte diese Worte scheinbar völlig ernst, was seinem Kollegen nun doch ein ungläubiges, aber eindeutig belustigtes Lachen entlockte. Daraufhin traf Ryota natürlich sofort ein anklagender Blick, woraufhin er abwehrende die freie Hand vor sich hob – mit der anderen hielt er noch immer Torus Handgelenk fest.  
 

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht auslachen. Es ist nur…hast du dir gerade selbst zugehört? Du hast nur einen schlechten Tag, das kommt halt mal vor, deswegen musst du nicht gleich zum theatralischen Pessimisten mutieren oder dich als unfähig abstempeln. Das ist jawohl –und das meine ich jetzt nicht böse- aber das ist wirklich lächerlich. Ich bin hier, um mit dir einen gemütlichen Filmabend zu verbringen und nicht, um mir dein Gezeter wegen einem undramatischen Missgeschick anzuhören.“

Der finstere Blick von Toru wandelte sich bei diesem kleinen Vortrag erst zu ungläubig, dann weiteten sich seine Augen allerdings und schlussendlich richteten sie sich mit einem fast schon verlegenen Ausdruck auf den Boden.  
 

„Du hast ja recht…Tut mir leid, ich benehme mich echt wie ein Volltrottel.“, stimmte der blonde schließlich ungewohnt kleinlaut zu, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und Ryota war sich sicher, dass sich auf die Wangen des älteren doch tatsächlich ein peinlich-berührter Rotschimmer legte. Bei diesem Anblick schlich sich unbemerkt ein Schmunzeln auf die Züge des Bandjüngsten und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog er den schlanken Gitarristen mit einem sanften Ruck am Handgelenk etwas näher zu sich. Einen kurzen Moment blickte er von unten in das tatsächlich verlegen dreinschauende Gesicht von Toru hinauf, bevor der brünette sich ein wenig nach vorne beugte und kaum spürbar für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Lippen gegen den dünnen T-Shirt Stoff am Bauch seines Kollegen drückte.  
 

„Ryota, was…?“, brachte der Gitarrist daraufhin völlig perplex hervor und schaut seinen gegenüber verwirrt an, stand dabei noch immer dicht vor diesem. Erneut erreichte ein sanftes Auflachen des jüngeren seine Ohren und dann schauten fröhlich glitzernde tiefbraune Augen wieder hoch in seine, während ein feines Grinsen die Lippen des Bassisten in Besitz nahm.  
 

„Ach, mir war gerade danach. Jetzt setz dich endlich, sonst schaffen wir heute nicht mal einen einzigen Film.“, gab Ryota fast schon zu vergnügt zurück, gab nun endlich das Handgelenk des blonden wieder frei und klopfte auffordernd neben sich auf die weichen Polster der Couch und diesmal wurde seiner Aufforderung auch endlich Folge geleistet. Zwar öffnete Toru noch mal den Mund, wollte erneut auf die vorherige Geste des anderen eingehen, aber dann klappte er den Mund doch wieder zu, ohne auch nur ein Wort gesagt zu haben und schüttelte nur leicht grinsend den Kopf. Ryota hatte unterdessen bereits eine DVD in den Player gelegt und sich der Fernbedienung bemächtigt, um nun endlich dem eigentlichen Sinn ihres heutigen Treffens nachzukommen.


End file.
